


Domesticated Animals

by Yellow_Mellow



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Cohabitation, Demon Shiro (Voltron), Domestic Fluff, Drama & Romance, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Human Hunk (Voltron), Hunk (Voltron) is a Ray of Sunshine, M/M, Matt Holt is a Good Sibling, Minor Allura/Lotor (Voltron), Multi, Pidge is a genius, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Protective Shiro (Voltron), Werewolf Lance (Voltron), Witch Keith (Voltron), Witch Pidge | Katie Holt, Witchcraft, fire power for Keith, lance bites shoes, writober2018
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-07-23 20:25:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16166357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellow_Mellow/pseuds/Yellow_Mellow
Summary: Si strinse maggiormente nel maglione, rabbrividendo a causa del brusco calo della temperatura; il fiato accelerato usciva in piccole nubi azzurrognole di condensa, che si andavano a disperdere al di fuori del pentacolo.Sussultò, sorpreso, nell'udire un suono graffiante provenire dal lato opposto della stanza: sembrava che qualcosa stesse acquattato nelle tenebre a grattare il parquet, impaziente, pronto a scattare.Keith scrutò nel buio in preda ad un'attanagliante sensazione di pesantezza all'altezza dello stomaco; nonostante cercasse di alzarsi in piedi e scappare, rimaneva schiacciato a terra, le gambe molli.





	1. Day One

**Author's Note:**

> Sono masochista, o innegabilmente ottimista, ma ho deciso di partecipare a questa iniziativa del gruppo fanwriter.it per il writober. Un prompt al giorno per tutto il mese, quindi tutto ciò equivale ad aggiornamenti quotidiani (si spera).  
> Sarà una raccolta, tenetevi pronti per gli sbalzi temporali!
> 
> *Qualcuno mi assista in questa follia*  
> Come sempre per qualunque dubbio, domanda, consiglio, perplessità, condivisone di gioie&dolori sono a vostra disposizione, buona lettura <3

  
Scavò con il muso tra le coperte, i denti scoperti in un basso ringhio infastidito; nonostante fosse acciambellato nel suo rifugio provvisorio all'interno del guardaroba, due spesse porte a separarlo dagli spazi comuni dell'appartamento, riusciva ancora a percepire quell'odioso odore pungente di cedro ed artemisia, così forte da fargli formicolare il naso.  
Seppellì ancora più a fondo la testa tra il groviglio di vecchi maglioni e felpe, ricercando quel profumo familiare di fuoco e cannella che aveva il potere di rasserenare le sue lune piene, abbastanza provanti anche senza l'interferenza dell'olezzo di qualche rito di purificazione.  
Latrò scoraggiato nel non trovarne traccia, le orecchie appiattite contro il cranio in un gesto di sconforto. Una risata divertita proruppe in risposta ai suoi lamenti, accompagnata dal risuonare di passi leggeri in direzione della sua stanza; eppure Pidge sapeva benissimo quanto fosse sensibile agli odori in quel periodo del mese, quindi perché avvicinarsi così tanto alla sua tana pur essendo cosparsa delle tracce residue dell'incantesimo?  
Ringhiò un avvertimento quando sentì la maniglia abbassarsi, il pelo castano ritto lungo la spina dorsale: era già innervosito dalle ore di immobilità in uno spazio ristretto, senza alcuna possibilità di sfogare le energie accumulate dalla trasformazione, provocarlo in quella situazione sembrava un'idea stupida persino per lei.  
Rilassò i muscoli della mascella nell'udire la voce calma di Hunk rimproverare la strega, distraendola dalla sua voglia di punzecchiare Lance offrendole di assaggiare l'impasto dei biscotti pronti per essere infornati. Santo ragazzo, una volta tornato umano avrebbe dovuto dargli un abbraccio spacca costole.  
  
Era così fastidioso che in quei giorni neanche il suo migliore amico potesse avvicinarglisi: almeno a casa aveva i suoi fratelli con cui sfogare i suoi istinti da lupo, senza rischio di ferire nessuno.  
Si sentiva solo, il suo bisogno di contatto fisico duplicato dalle influenze lunari, l'unica persona in grado di dargli conforto invischiato in qualche compito per la congrega, lontano da casa.

Qualcosa di insolito attirò la sua attenzione, facendogli rizzare le orecchie, i vivaci occhi blu puntati all'ingresso dell'armadio, improvvisamente vigili; qualcuno si era materializzato nella stanza, ma senza passare dalla porta. Acuì i sensi, pronto a reagire ad un qualunque pericolo incombente, i canini affilati scoperti in un'espressione feroce.  
Un bussare lieve contro la parete del guardaroba unito ad un'ondata di profumo morbido e caldo lo calmò istantaneamente, l'allerta sostituita dall'aspettativa.

“Lance posso entrare?”

Ululò felice in risposta, scodinzolando e girando su se stesso, buttandosi a capofitto sulla figura comparsa sulla soglia. Keith cadde all'indietro, il peso del grosso lupo ad immobilizzarlo sul pavimento, la lingua ruvida a lappargli la faccia.  
Dopo un momento di frenesia iniziale Lance si acquietò, scortando il ragazzo all'interno dell'armadio, permettendogli di sdraiarsi nella sua cuccia improvvisata, circondandolo con il suo corpo; per quanto lo stregone fosse abbastanza abituato ai suoi morsi e graffi, come testimoniato da alcune piccole cicatrici rosate su braccia e schiena, il licantropo dovette compiere un grande sforzo per evitare di dare sfogo ai suoi più bassi istinti animaleschi, così da evitare di ritrovarsi la pelliccia bruciacchiata dalla sua magia difensiva – l'odore di bruciato poteva essere anche peggio del dolore.  
Keith ridacchiò rilassato, grattandolo piano dietro le orecchie, guadagnandosi un ronzio soddisfatto in risposta.

“Scusa se ti ho fatto aspettare, ma il rituale è andato per le lunghe e volevo evitare che mi sbranassi una mano a causa dei residui di incenso” 

Il lupo abbaiò concorde, spingendo il muso contro la sue dita, permettendosi di abbandonarsi al sonno tra le sue braccia, un perfetto antidoto al fastidioso prurito al naso e all'emicrania conseguenti al suo ostinarsi a vivere con due stregoni.

Solo qualche ora di riposo e finalmente si sarebbe risvegliato nuovamente umano tra le braccia del suo ragazzo, affamato ed eccitato, l'influenza della luna piena totalmente dimenticata.


	2. Day Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ovvero quella volta in cui Keith Kogane diede fuoco alla sua colazione, provocando un infarto ad un povero umano innamorato della sua cucina.  
> O di quella in cui Mattew Holt dovette ammettere la sua sconfitta.
> 
> Prompt: Nuvole

“Non mi tirerete dentro a questa cosa”

“Ma Keith...”

“Devo lasciarvi un messaggio per iscritto?” Il ragazzo distorse il viso in un cipiglio scostante, sbattendo il vasetto di burro d'arachidi con un po' troppa forza contro il bancone della cucina “Questa cosa è sbagliata per tanti motivi. Tanto per cominciare avete idea dello stretto controllo attuato sugli incantesimi atmosferici? Lance sicuramente no, ma mi lascia senza parole il fatto che che voi due ignoriate di proposito il rischio di inimicarvi l'ufficio di regolamentazione magica e la congrega per un capriccio”

“Non si tratta di un capriccio, qui stiamo parlando di rendere felice una persona che amiamo”

Keith indurì lo sguardo, puntando il coltello con cui stava spalmando il pane contro il ragazzo “Matt lasciami finire. È proprio perché conosco Shiro che posso dire quanto questa sia una pessima idea. Probabilmente passerebbe tutto il tempo a sentirsi in colpa per averci fatto assumere un rischio simile. Non ne vale la pena”

Pensavano davvero che non gli interessasse della felicità di Shiro dopo tutto quello che aveva fatto per lui? Il loro legame era la cosa più vicina al concetto di famiglia che avesse mai avuto, o almeno lo era prima di conoscere gli altri.  
Passò uno sguardo intimidatorio tra i volti che affollavano la sua cucina, a ribadire quanto si sentisse offeso da quell'affermazione; Pidge era accasciata contro Hunk, gli occhi socchiusi in un'espressione annoiata, ancora incazzata per essere stata tirata giù dal letto a quell'ora del mattino per essere coinvolta nell'ennesima discussione sull'argomento. Hunk si torceva le mani preoccupato, passando continuamente uno sguardo ansioso tra Keith e Matt, disperandosi per l'assenza di Allura, l'unica in grado di fare da intermediario tra i due quando sfoggiavano il mood ''nessuno ama Shiro quanto lo amo io''.  
Matt stava pulendo gli occhiali da vista con aria disinvolta, un'espressione così simile a quella della sorella da risultare quasi comico.  
E poi c'era Lance.  
Lance che stava appoggiato al frigo a braccia conserte, guardandolo intensamente, stranamente silenzioso. Troppo silenzioso.

“Matt lascia perdere, non riuscirai dove noi abbiamo già fallito” si fissò le unghie con noncuranza, un sorrisetto a tendergli le labbra “Anche perché il vero motivo per cui Mullet non vuole partecipare è il fatto che pensa che voi tre non abbiate abbastanza potere per cimentarvi in un incantesimo di tale portata. Sbaglio Pidge?” La ragazza sorrise divertita, gli occhi verdi nuovamente animati “Per una volta no, ci hai preso in pieno”

Keith li guardò allibito, la fetta di pane imburrato ancora stretta in pugno, dimenticata; arrossì vistosamente, prima di piantare due occhi infuocati sul licantropo e la strega “Siete idioti? Certo che penso che siamo in grado di compiere l'incantesimo, altrimenti non si sarebbe posto neanche il problema, fin dall'inizio! Ma rovinare una delle poche giornate soleggiate di Febbraio ad un'intera città, solo per poter festeggiare il compleanno di Shiro, mi sembra un'idea assurda! – i marchi sulle sue braccia si fecero più evidenti, passando dal nero ad un rosso incandescente, mentre la sua colazione iniziava a fumare, rendendo ancora più allarmato lo sguardo di Hunk – Anche perché esiste un modo ben più semplice per farlo, le chiamano creature della notte per un motivo!”  
La fetta di pane avvampò, ma lo stregone sembrava non farci caso, troppo impegnato ad urlare.

“Dimostralo, dai, rendi fattibile quello che credi impossibile!”

“Davvero Lance, seriamente?”

“Emm ragazzi, qualcuno potrebbe spegnere quella cosa prima che dia fuco a tutta la cucina?”

“Sei più stupido di quello che pensassi se credevi che la psicologia inversa potesse far presa su uno come Keith”

“Almeno io ci ho provato invece di star lì con il broncio da _la mattina succhia_ ”

“Smettetela siete ridicoli!” 

La cucina fu invasa dalla puzza di bruciato quando anche il pigiama dello stregone prese a fumare. Hunk si alzò di scatto e gli rovesciò il suo bicchiere di succo addosso, spegnendo così il principio di incendio, facendo calare un silenzio teso sulla cucina.

“Ci sarebbero modi più semplici per farlo, ma questo è quello giusto – Matt si passò una mano sugli occhi, parlando con tono afflitto – capisco che tu non voglia partecipare a queste condizioni, e lo rispetto, ma penso che anche senza il tuo aiuto proverò a portare avanti questa cosa, perché Takashi si merita un giorno in cui poter camminare alla luce del giorno al nostro fianco, senza sentirsi in colpa perché privati del sonno per godere della sua compagnia”

Gli lanciò uno sguardo pieno di sottintesi, prima di avviarsi verso la porta d'ingresso, accompagnato da Pidge.  
Ovviamente il ragazzo sapeva.  
Keith si fissò le braccia pensieroso, le rune sulla pelle nuda nuovamente color inchiostro, il senso di colpa a rimescolargli lo stomaco. Matt aveva ragione, Shiro meritava questo e molto altro, e puntare i piedi non avrebbe contribuito a fargli passare un compleanno sereno, soprattutto non quando per una volta potevano festeggiarlo nella data esatta. Il fatto era che egoisticamente non voleva che gli fossero nuovamente ricordati i suoi errori, perché se non avesse incontrato Shiro quel giorno, forse adesso loro non sarebbero stati qui a discutere dell'evocazione di un fronte temporalesco per impedire alla luce solare di ferirlo...

Il tocco di una mano sulla spalla gli fece sollevare lo sguardo. Hunk lo fissava con comprensione, lo sguardo addolcito in un'espressione morbida.  
“Sono sicuro che Shiro non ti ritiene colpevole per quello che è successo. Le cose brutte capitano, le persone rimangono ferite, le cucine rischiano di andare a fuoco tutti i giorni – Keith gli lanciò un piccolo sorriso di scuse – ma la vita va avanti, si trovano solo nuovi modi per affrontarla”

“Grazie Hunk per il succo. E per il resto”

“Nessun problema amico. Ma forse ti conviene fare una doccia il prima possibile, ho visto Lance guardarti famelico, sai quanto adori l'ananas”

Fece un cenno del capo riconoscente nella sua direzione, prima di dirigersi verso l'ingresso, dove poteva ancora sentire gli strascichi di una conversazione tra Matt e Pidge, scansando un agguato del licantropo in corridoio, promettendogli esasperato che non si sarebbe lavato prima di essere _assaggiato._

“Matt hai vinto, lo farò, ma ad una condizione: voglio sentirti dire che avevo ragione quando Shiro si lamenterà per la follia del nostro regalo”

“Keith avevi ragione ed io torto, nessuno conosce Takashi Shirogane quanto te, lo stregone più potente – no questo mi rifiuto di dirlo, è una palese menzogna”

“Continua prego”

“Lo stregone più potente a Mario Kart, imbattuto per undici tornei di fila. Contento?”


	3. Day Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ovvero una delle tante notti in cui Shiro si è sentito l'uomo più fortunato e grato dell'intero universo.
> 
> Prompt: Insonnia

Anche a distanza di anni ricordava con nostalgia la sensazione della stanchezza incombente, le palpebre di piombo, la testa ovattata, lo scivolare lento dei pensieri verso l'inconscio.  
Non riusciva a dimenticare il piacere dei risvegli morbidi nelle domeniche pigre, l'assaporare la bellezza del ripiombare in uno stato di dormiveglia, del sapere di poter riposare la mente e il corpo ancora qualche ora.  
Per lui dormire non era più un atto necessario alla sopravvivenza da troppo tempo, l'insonnia come unica compagna della sua eterna veglia.

Ma la cosa che gli mancava maggiormente non era tanto l'atto in sé, quanto la facoltà di sognare: quella straordinaria capacità della mente umana di ricaricare le batterie e al tempo stesso imprimere nella memoria le informazioni necessarie, immagazzinando i ricordi preziosi, metabolizzando i traumi e gli avvenimenti spiacevoli così da renderli qualcosa di più sopportabile, i contorni sfilacciati tra realtà e fantasia.  
Quel perdersi tra volti conosciuti, profumi dimenticati.

Tra ripianti, ricordi, obiettivi.

 

Shiro sospirò tremante, lo sguardo addolcito dalla visione dei suoi amanti addormentati in un groviglio di arti e coperte. Allura dormiva prona, le braccia protese possessivamente sul torace dell'altro, la folta chioma candida a ricadere disordinata sulla schiena nuda; Matt riposava scomposto, la mano imprigionata tra la ragazza e il cuscino, il viso rivolto nella sua direzione, le labbra dischiuse in un'espressione serena.  
I due erano l'unica ragione per cui riuscisse ancora a sopportare quelle notti infinite senza impazzire, senza trasformarsi nel mostro che aveva sempre temuto di diventare; prima di conoscerli c'era solo angoscia, senso di colpa ed una fame insaziabile, un vuoto impossibile da colmare.  
Nonostante Keith si fosse offerto più volte come compagno di veglia, Shiro si era sempre rifiutato di fargli portare questo fardello: la vividezza dei suoi incubi era una tentazione troppo allettante per il demone, e un rischio che non si sarebbe mai permesso di correre, soprattutto sapendo della spropositata quantità di potere magico di cui faceva uso il ragazzo durante la giornata, che lo lasciava sfibrato e vulnerabile durante la notte.  
Probabilmente il suo nutrirsi gli sarebbe costato la vita.

Avvicinò le mani tremanti ai corpi dei suoi amanti, i crampi della fame ad annebbiargli la vista. Scosse la testa su e giù, cercando di mantenersi concentrato; nonostante ormai avesse totale controllo del suo potere, non poteva permettersi alcun tipo di errore o distrazione: sarebbe bastato un singolo boccone in più per compromettere per sempre la loro mente o ricordi, per non parlare della spaventosa eventualità in cui avesse involontariamente sottratto loro troppa forza vitale.  
Nutrirsi del sonno di creature sovrannaturali era un'operazione più semplice rispetto all'alimentarsi degli incubi umani, ma non per questo meno rischiosa.  
Assimilare i sogni altrui era una questione delicata, un potere scomodo di cui avrebbe fatto volentieri a meno; ma questa era la natura della sua specie, e non poteva opporvisi.

Passò delicatamente i polpastrelli sul viso di Matt e lungo il corpo di Allura, un balenare di luce viola ad illuminarne i lineamenti regolari.  
Le sensazioni improvvise di ciò che stessero immaginando lo colpirono con prepotenza, raccogliendosi al centro del suo petto come un sorso di una bevanda bollente, ristorandolo: sprazzi di cielo turchese e della risata di una bambina dalle ginocchia paffute, una gioia estranea e al tempo stesso famigliare a pervaderlo; odore di salsedine e il conforto di una ninna nanna cantata a mezza voce, una malinconia così vera da fargli soffocare un singhiozzo.

Sospirò grato per l'energia assimilata, per quella vicinanza emotiva con le due persone che più amava al mondo.

Scivolò nello spazio libero del letto, il volto incastonato tra la clavicola e il collo di Matt, le dita intrecciate a quelle di Allura, un pacifico senso di quiete ad alleggerirgli il cuore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy PolyDay <3


	4. Day Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ossia quando Pidge apprese quanto la più preziosa lezione impartita dal fumetto di Spiderman fosse veritiera.  
> E quando a tutti gli altri fu rivelato come l'affetto della ragazza si manifestasse nell'attenzione a scegliere le piante da appartamento. Persino Keith si è quasi commosso davanti ai suoi cactus.
> 
> Prompt: Segreti

Era iniziato come un gioco infantile, una sfida contro se stessa per mettere alla prova il proprio potere nascente.  
La sua era un tipo di magia bianca molto comune, considerata innocua dalla Congrega, motivo per cui fin dalle sue prime manifestazioni le fu concessa una libertà di utilizzo insolitamente elastica per una bambina. Keith non fu altrettanto fortunato, e dovette aspettare fino all'adolescenza per poter praticare incantesimi in assenza di un tutore, in quanto ritenuto soggetto ad alto rischio catastrofi magiche per la sua instabilità emotiva e per la portata del suo potere, già di gran lunga superiore a quella di tanti stregoni anziani.  
Questo motivo - unito ad un'intelligenza e una curiosità vivaci - portarono Pidge a cercare modi sempre più fantasiosi per esplorare ogni possibilità e limite della sua magia, che traeva forza dall'elemento Terra: a sei anni era già in grado di controllare con naturalezza il ciclo vitale delle piante, facendole germogliare a suo piacimento anche nelle condizioni più ostili, avendo un'influenza totale sul loro comportamento, motivo per cui Matt imparò presto a tenersi ben lontano da rampicanti e liane durante i loro battibecchi se non voleva rischiare di finire legato come un salame.   
Crescendo si rese conto che poteva attingere alla forza vitale della natura per incrementare il suo potere, ma che per farlo era necessaria una stretta sintonia con essa, equilibrio che riuscì a raggiungere solo dopo diversi anni di pratica meditativa e di studio di Palinogia e Paleobotanica. Si impratichì poi nell'uso officinale e velenoso delle piante, raggiungendo dei livelli così alti di conoscenza anatomico-medica che in età adulta spesso sarebbe stata richiesta la sua collaborazione nelle indagini della scientifica in cui vi fossero si presupposti per sospettare una qualche forma di avvelenamento.  
  
  
Ma fu solo dopo che andò a convivere con i suoi migliori amici che scoprì un'ulteriore sfaccettatura della sua magia, quella più oscura.  
  
Il tutto era avvenuto per una strana coincidenza, in un Sabato qualunque poco dopo essersi trasferiti.  
Nei giorni precedenti, aiutata da Hunk, aveva sistemato la sua collezione di piante in giro per la casa, in quanto la sua minuscola camera aveva già la parvenza più di una foresta tropicale che di un moderno loft. Per questo motivo ogni stanza poteva vantare la presenza di almeno un organismo appartenente al regno vegetale, appositamente scelto per l'occupante o la funzione dello spazio designato: in cucina facevano capolino dal soffitto tanti piccoli vasi contenenti diversi tipi di erbe aromatiche o di uso culinario, scelte in base a precise indicazioni di Hunk, il cuoco di casa. Per la camera di Keith aveva pensato qualcosa di semplice, in linea con la sua natura: una serra di piante grasse e una Aloe Vera, la cui linfa aveva un efficace uso medicamentoso sulle scottature. Per Lance aveva scelto fiori che non avessero odori troppo forti per il suo olfatto incrementato, ma che al tempo stesso gli ricordassero casa: orchidee e Mariposa come quelle nel giardino di Varadero, una piccola palma nana e una Bocca di Lupo, l'infuso delle cui foglie utilizzabile come rimedio attenuante gli effetti della luna piena.  
Con Hunk infine era andata sul sicuro con un enorme girasole, il suo fiore preferito.  
Quella mattina erano tutti in casa fatta eccezione proprio per il ragazzo, occupato in un catering di matrimonio. Pidge era rintanata nella sua stanza, impegnata in una partita online con Rolo e Matt, le cuffie calate sulle orecchie per riuscire ad isolarsi dalla musica latina sparata a tutto volume che Lance metteva sempre come colonna sonora per le pulizie del weekend.  
Stava imprecando contro un'azione particolarmente rischiosa del personaggio di Rolo quando sentì improvvisamente una chiara risata di Keith in cuffia. Stranita dal non essersi accorta che anche lui fosse entrato in gioco diede un'occhiata alla chat, ma questa dava l'utente _AngstFire_ come offline; smise di preoccuparsene pochi istanti dopo, non appena il terreno di gioco si mostrò sfavorevole al suo pesante equipaggiamento.  
Dopo circa un'ora si tolse l'auricolare e si stiracchiò, meditando di tornare alla vita sociale dopo i parecchi giorni di isolamento necessari a terminare la campagna; stava per buttarsi a letto scoraggiata dall'idea delle faccende domestiche quando lo strano fenomeno si ripresentò nuovamente. Le voci di Lance e Keith le arrivavano chiare all'orecchio, nonostante la musica assordante proveniente dal salotto avrebbe dovuto impedirlo.  
  
“Per quanto io ami i tuoi capelli incasinati da sesso mattutino, forse sarebbe meglio risistemarci prima che Pidge si accorga che nessuno sta facendo le pulizie”  
  
“Non credo possa accorgersi di niente visto che è impegnata in qualche missione con Matt e Rolo, ho controllato prima ed era online su discord”  
  
“In questo caso forse potresti mostrarmi nuovamente quella cosa che fate voi stregoni con le dita? Dall'ultima volta è passato un pò di tempo e non sono sicuro di riuscire a ricordarla con chiarezza”  
  
Pidge arrossì scioccata mentre i suoi timpani recepivano  qualche parola sussurrata a mezza voce e gemiti. Un'enorme quantità di gemiti.  
Non sapeva se essere più sconvolta dal fatto di star origliando una conversazione in atto dall'altra parte della casa, con spessi muri e una quantità illimitata di parole urlate in spagnolo da Shakira di mezzo,  o dall'aver appreso che due dei suoi coinquilini si frequentassero in segreto, per giunta proprio i due che rischiavano di amazzarsi vicendevolmente un giorno si e l'altro pure.  
  
Le ci vollero parecchie altre spiacevoli situazioni e un sacco di rabbia per capire come funzionasse la cosa, per averne un minimo di controllo.  
Il potere si manifestava sempre in maniera improvvisa e non prevedibile, in quanto agiva come una specie di radar per i segreti: ogni volta qualcuno intorno a lei avesse cercato di tenere nascosto qualcosa la sua magia lo avrebbe percepito, rivelandoglielo alla prima occasione, facendole origliare strascischi di conversazioni private o suoni rivelatori - era così che aveva scoperto che Hunk avesse una riserva segreta di cioccolato in camera sua.  
Dopo parecchi tentativi era riuscita ad intuire come le piante fossero la chiave di tutto: le onde sonore erano trasmesse alla sua mente solo se al momento della rivelazione da qualche parte fosse stata presente una qualunque forma di organismo vegetale, comprese le spore; inoltre imparò a proteggersi dall'afflusso costante di informazioni indesiderate erigendo uno scudo psichico, che le garantiva l'isolamento ma che come effetto collaterale aveva quello di farle percepire un ronzio costante.   
Era una scocciatura che, oltre a causarle una perenne emicrania per il suono di fondo, l'aveva portata a scoprire segreti che avrebbe preferito rimanessero tali.  
Come il fatto che la famiglia di Hunk disapprovasse totalmente la sua convivenza con creature sovrannaturali, o la passione segreta di Shiro per le commedie romantiche di bassa lega, o ancora il manifestarsi tardivo della magia di Allura. Per non parlare di tutte le informazioni private acquisite sulla relazione tra Keith e Lance, segreto che l'aveva esasperata a tal punto dal farle rivelare di esserne a conoscenza, in modo che uscissero alla scoperto e che lo stregone provvedesse a creare una qualche forma di barriera magica difensiva intorno alla loro stanza.  
  
  
  
Per tutta la vita sarebbe stata a conoscenza di segreti occulti, verità scomode, sogni seppelliti.  
Un potere che in mani sbagliate sarebbe risultato terribilmente pericoloso. E inarrestabile. Per questo per quanto ormai fosse intollerante ai segreti non avrebbe mai rivelato ad anima viva il suo.  
_Il segreto dei segreti._

 


	5. Day Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ricordata anche come quella volta in cui Keith maledì l'inaffidabilità delle arti divinatorie e l'afa estiva.  
> E in cui Lance riscoprì la sua passione per i ghiaccioli al lime.
> 
> Prompt: Futuro

Lance si passò con lentezza la lingua sui canini prima di affondarli nel labbro inferiore, le palpebre socchiuse in uno sguardo languido, il pomo d'adamo a sussultare sensuale al vibrante sospiro di piacere a stento trattenuto...

 

Keith spalancò gli occhi, bruscamente riportato alla realtà dallo scemare della premonizione.  
Strinse con forza le dita sul bancone della cucina, cercando di riprendere il controllo sul proprio corpo messo a dura prova dalla carica erotica del licantropo; il suo potere divinatorio gli aveva fornito una visione di un istante futuro, momento che sarebbe potuto essere non troppo lontano se fosse stato in grado di dare la giusta spintarella di incoraggiamento agli eventi.

Cercando di non far trasparire quanto fosse già eccitato, si mosse verso il frigorifero, dietro la cui anta poteva intravedere la figura allampanata del ragazzo.  
Ma a pochi passi dall'elettrodomestico si immobilizzò, un gemito rassegnato a scuotergli il torace davanti al realizzarsi della scena vissuta pochi attimi prima: Lance stava leccando un ghiacciolo, un sospiro di piacere a farlo rabbrividire nell'afa estiva, le labbra dischiuse in un'espressione estasiata.

Keith lasciò cadere la mano lungo il corpo, imprecando tra i denti contro l'inaffidabilità dell'interpretazione del futuro, l'eccitazione frustrata a pungolarlo crudelmente.  
Intercettò lo sguardo confuso del compagno per un secondo, prima di muoversi in direzione del bagno, pronto a sottoporsi ad un'autoimposta doccia gelata.

“Non c'è bisogno di fare quella faccia Samurai, guarda che se vuoi c'è un ghiacciolo anche per te!” 

 


	6. Day Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Le giornate dovrebbero iniziare con un abbraccio, un bacio, una carezza e un caffè. Perché la colazione deve essere abbondante.”  
> Motto di vita di un umano il cui potere sovrannaturale è saper far sentire amati i suoi migliori amici.
> 
> Prompt: Colazione

“Le giornate dovrebbero iniziare con un abbraccio, un bacio, una carezza e un caffè. Perché la colazione deve essere abbondante”

  
Da quando Hunk aveva letto quella frase di Schulz, il papà dei suoi adorati Peanuts, ne aveva fatto un motto di vita. Non c'era stato giorno in cui non avesse cucinato per le persone che amava, neanche nel periodo in cui aveva una spalla lussata a causa di un incontro un po' troppo ravvicinato con un sovraeccitato Lance in versione lupo.  
Se c'era una cosa che le donne della sua famiglia gli avevano insegnato era che prendersi cura di qualcuno fosse sì un atto richiedente pazienza e attenzione, ma più semplice se compiuto a pancia piena. E lui aveva parecchio su cui lavorare vista la spaventosa quantità di strappi e ferite emotive ancora sanguinanti dei suoi coinquilini, mai del tutto rimarginate.  
Per questo motivo in casa loro vigeva la ferrea regola, pensata principalmente per Pidge e Keith, che nessuna giornata potesse iniziare senza un'abbondante colazione.

 

Il primo a svegliarsi, subito dopo Hunk, era Keith.

C'era voluta un'enorme quantità di energia, ed un ultimatum da parte di Shiro, per convincerlo che una tazza di tè nero non fosse considerabile un pasto completo, soprattutto se bevuta sulla soglia della porta con una manica del cappotto infilata per metà.  
Lo stregone era una persona mattiniera, nonostante le sue conclamate abitudini di nottambulo. Sembrava quasi considerare un affronto personale il dormire, e per questo appena alzato era sempre di pessimo umore, i capelli raccolti in una coda disordinata, la capacità di conversazione ridotta a risposte secche e monosillabiche.  
Ma nonostante questo ogni mattino senza dire una parola raccoglieva le ciotole e i misurini usati da Hunk, radunandoli nel lavello già pieno di acqua calda e schiuma, e faceva i piatti. Lavoravano gomito a gomito in un silenzio rilassato fino a quando Keith non accettava riconoscente uno strofinaccio per asciugarsi le mani, per poi sedersi accanto al ragazzone e consumare la colazione appositamente preparata per lui, consistente in una tazza di tè nero aromatizzato alla cannella, yogurt greco e muesli.  
Nonostante Hunk fosse perfettamente a conoscenza dell'intolleranza al lattosio di Keith, questo era stato inflessibile sulla scelta di cosa mangiare.

“Se devo per forza fare colazione allora lo farò alle mie condizioni” 

Era già considerabile un miglioramento dal non mangiare affatto.

 

Dopo un paio di ore da quando Keith era uscito per recarsi al suo misterioso lavoro per la Congrega, faceva il suo ingresso in cucina Lance, avvolto in una felpa sformata di Keith, lo sguardo assonnato e morbido. Si appoggiava drammaticamente alla spalla di Hunk, piagnucolando per essersi svegliato in un letto freddo e vuoto, cercando comprensione e affetto.  
Era dannatamente carino.

Lo coccolava per un po', tenendolo stretto stretto contro il suo torace, fino a quando non si scrollava di dosso il torpore e tornava ad avere il solito buon umore irrequieto.  
Insieme sceglievano quale sarebbe stata la ricetta da sperimentare quel mattino, che di solito consisteva in qualcosa di molto elaborato o con abbinamenti di ingredienti stravaganti, selezionati grazie alle intuizioni olfattive del licantropo. Poi cucinavano insieme, in un perfetto ritmo coordinato fatto di passaggi di mestoli ancora prima di chiederli, innumerevoli assaggi e un canticchiare stonati a tempo con la radio.  
Mangiavano seduti al piccolo tavolino del balcone, chiaccherando e ridendo.

Era il suo tempo speciale con Lance, un sacro ed irrinunciabile rito iniziato ben prima della convivenza, fin dai tempi della scuola media.

 

L'ultima a fare la sua comparsa era Pidge, solitamente ben oltre l'orario considerabile colazione. Lei ed Hunk lavoravano entrambi da casa, quindi la ragazza se la prendeva comoda, soprattutto considerando il fatto che andasse a dormire letteralmente all'alba.  
Si trascinava fino al bancone, dove si lasciava cadere su uno sgabello, la fronte appoggiata contro il pianale, borbottando riguardo l'emicrania e il suo bisogno di caffeina. Hunk le allungava una tazzina di espresso e un'aspirina, premurandosi anche di dispensarle un enorme abbraccio da orso, dal quale Pidge cercava di sgusciare via neanche fosse un anguilla.  
Mentre la lasciava a crogiolarsi nel suo malumore da risveglio per qualche minuto, le preparava i pancake, ricoprendoli completamente con un denso strato di sciroppo, come piaceva a lei. Poi lasciava il piatto lì in bella vista, facendo finta di dedicarsi ad altro e attendeva paziente.

Come un animale selvatico Pidge alzava la testa annusando l'aria, gli occhi a farsi improvvisamente vispi nel realizzare che il suo piatto preferito fosse lì a portata, ma troppo lontano per allungare le braccia e afferrarlo. Dopo alcuni minuti di indecisione, combattuta tra fame e pigrizia, si alzava e si buttava sul piatto, divorandolo con mugolii soddisfatti.  
Poi batteva il piccolo pugno contro quello del ragazzo, sciogliendosi in elogi, prima di afferrare la caffettiera e una tazza e sparire nuovamente in camera.

 

Se c'era una cosa che le donne della sua famiglia gli avevano insegnato era che amare qualcuno non significasse per forza gesti eclatanti urlati in faccia al mondo.  
Amare qualcuno poteva significare rispettare i silenzi, condividere una passione, assicurarsi che l'altro non saltasse i pasti intenzionalmente.  
Amare ed essere amati, ecco di cosa si nutriva il suo cuore.


	7. Day Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> E di quella volta in cui Keith ebbe più di un buon motivo per gioire del fatto che Lance fosse un licantropo.
> 
> Prompt: PWP

“Come faccio ad intuire sempre con esattezza il momento in cui ricomparirai in casa?”

Lance osservò Keith dal bordo del letto con aria perplessa, giocando con i lacci della felpa nera. Lo stregone si passò una mano tra i capelli, cercando di dare una parvenza di ordine al caos suscitato dall'incantesimo di teletrasporto.

“È il pentacolo di evocazione, credo” Si tolse il mantello, lasciandolo scivolare a terra. Lance ne seguì il movimento con gli occhi. “Rende l'aura magica più persistente, e per questo facilmente rintracciabile. Più intensa, e di maggior attrattiva.” 

Keith scrutò il corpo di Lance, prima dall'altro verso il basso, poi dal basso verso l'alto. 

“Un punto debole di cui ogni stregone è consapevole, motivo per il quale i cerchi runici vengono tracciati solo in spazi privati, inaccessibili ai nemici – intensificò lo sguardo - E a chiunque in realtà.”

Un sorriso si allungò sul viso di Lance, lento e intrigante, i canini bianchi scoperti.

“Un'eccezione” Si avvicinò di qualche centimetro al perimetro disegnato con gesso bianco sul pavimento “È questo quello che sono?”

“In più cose di quanto tu creda” Sentenziò Keith, uscendo dal pentacolo, gli occhi a scendere verso le labbra di Lance. Quando si era appropriato dei suoi vestiti? 

“Forse dovrei farmi una doccia prima che” La frase venne troncata di netto da un bacio vorace, di cui Keith non aveva sentito l'esigenza fino a quando non lo aveva ottenuto.  
Le labbra del licantropo erano spaccate in più punti, ma le sentiva così giuste per qualche motivo che non riusciva a spiegarsi. Si abbandonò contro di esse, altrettanto affamato. 

La lingua di Lance strisciò avida sui contorni della sua bocca, come a pretendere un invito. Lo stregone gli morse le labbra a sangue emettendo un basso mugolio nel percepire il muscolo caldo farsi spazio in lui, una sensazione umida e vibrante ad attanagliargli il petto. Le loro lingue si toccarono a lungo prima che Keith si rendesse conto della necessità di respirare, stordito dalla mancanza di ossigeno ma impossibilitato a lasciare andare l'altro.  
Lance, consapevole della sua testardaggine, ruppe divertito il bacio, concedendo al ragazzo qualche attimo per riprendere fiato, i piccoli tagli causati dai denti di Keith a rimarginarsi velocemente.

“Invidio così tanto il tuo fiato infinito. Sarebbe così bello non aver entrambi bisogno di respirare”

“E così perdere la possibilità di vederti arrossato e affannato? Non credo di volere davvero che questo accada”

Sghignazzò ammiccante prima di avvicinarglisi nuovamente, stampandogli uno stupido bacio appiccicoso con un sonoro schiocco sulla guancia.

Lo stregone sollevò gli occhi al cielo prima di avventarsi sul collo color caramello, mordicchiando e succhiando con forza la pelle sensibile. Lance sussultò irrequieto nel sentire i denti affondare nella carne, un leggero bruciore a pungolarlo, un suono imbarazzante a spezzare il silenzio della stanza.  
Keith mosse le mani lungo la schiena tonica, sentendo i muscoli scattare irrequieti sotto la sua presa, per poi portarle giù fino al culo, stringendolo aggressivamente e spingendo insieme i fianchi.  
Una risata morbida e bassa vibrò sulla sua pelle quando Lance fece altrettanto.

 

Si sentiva ancora un po' sopraffatto, sia fisicamente che emotivamente, da quella prima volta in cui tornando a casa da una missione, sfinito e ricoperto da così tanto sangue da non sapere a chi appartenesse- se a lui o al demone eliminato - aveva trovato Lance ad attenderlo.  
Quel giorno si era semplicemente abbandonato tra le braccia del ragazzo, sfibrato nel corpo e nell'anima dal senso di colpa e dalla paura viscerale che un giorno uno di quei nemici potesse essere Shiro. Lance lo aveva spogliato e lavato, sussurrandogli parole confortanti e medicando le sue ferite, avvolgendolo poi in una coperta e stringendolo fino a quando non aveva ceduto al sonno, sfinito.  
L'attrazione era un qualcosa subentrato molto tempo dopo, inizialmente difficile da scorgere in mezzo a quel groviglio di riconoscenza e affetto che gli appesantiva lo stomaco ogni volta che il ragazzo faceva la sua comparsa nella sua stanza.

 

I loro corpi si mossero lenti uno contro l'altro, ormai liberi dalla prigionia data dagli abiti, in un rotolare di fianchi che suscitò un suono piccolo e soddisfatto da parte di Lance, così simile ad un mugolio canino da far intenerire Keith. Emozione mutata in un secco rantolo, emesso direttamente nella bocca dell'altro, al sentirlo duro contro la sua coscia.  
La sensazione dell'erezione turgida del licantropo lo mandò in tilt, impedendogli di avere pensieri coerenti, sopraffatto dall'impulso di toccare tutto, di esplorare ogni possibile centimetro di carne.

Lance annaspò bruscamente alla presa della mano di Keith intorno al suo pene. Il movimento preciso delle dita era accompagnato da un gemere basso di gola, più simile a delle fusa feline che a delle parole. Lo fissava da dietro le lunghe ciglia, le guance arrossate dal piacere, i tratti del viso a farsi sempre più ferini in quel graduale declino del mantenimento della sua forma umana.  
Quando sembrò pericolosamente vicino all'apice, Keith lo sollevò per il culo, rovesciandolo sul pavimento, i loro corpi a cancellare parzialmente rune e linee tracciate con precisione, in un caos di arti aggrovigliati e polvere di gesso.

Si spostò poi tra le sue gambe aperte, ammirando quanto fosse eccitante il cazzo di Lance nella sua mano, accarezzandone lentamente la punta con movimenti circolari.  
Il licantropo inspirò tremante, gli occhi chiusi, i sensi annebbiati dal profumo intenso e muschiato proveniente dall'inguine di Keith, la mente annegata dal suo dolce rumoreggiare caldo.

“Cazzo Keith”

Accelerò i movimenti della mano, deliziato dai suoni bagnati del ragazzo, dall'agitarsi spasmodico del suo bacino. Il sentire Lance implorarlo di andare più veloce gli fece tremare le ginocchia, dando una stilettata alla sua erezione insoddisfatta.

“Sei così incredibilmente eccitante quando perdi il controllo”

“Mmmmh” Il sospiro lascivo venne accompagnato da un suono più stridulo quando Lance affondò gli artigli cresciuti di parecchi centimetri nel pavimento di legno, la faccia a scavare contro il collo dello stregone, il corpo a contorcersi tra le sue mani. 

Lance venne nella presa di Keith, il gemito prolungato a scemare in un basso ringhio soddisfatto.

“Porca merda” sussurrò, il petto scosso da respiri affannosi nel tentativo di riprendersi dall'orgasmo.

Keith si sentì un po' stranito nel contemplare il suo ragazzo sudato e ansimante sotto di lui, l'eccitazione completamente intoccata a tendersi dolorosa alla vista dello sperma tra le sue dita.  
Ma pensò che ne fosse valsa fottutamente la pena mentre guardava i solchi lasciati dagli artigli sul parquet.

 

Lance con un colpo di reni ribaltò con facilità le loro posizioni, uno sguardo così carico di promesse da fargli girare la testa.

“E ora diamoti un ulteriore motivo oggi per provare ammirazione per la mia straordinaria capacità di trattenere il fiato”

 

 


	8. Day Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perché questo trio è prezioso.   
> E anche se l'amore a volte è zoppicante, appoggiandosi a qualcuno si fa meno fatica.
> 
> Prompt: Hurt/Comfort

“Lo hai visto di nuovo?”

 

Allura percepì la scarica di rabbia annebbiarle i sensi, così pervadente da annullare ogni altra sensazione. Sarebbe stata quasi certa che fosse scaturita dalla sua mente se non l'avesse vista espandersi con altrettanta prepotenza sul volto di Matt.  
L'espressione del ragazzo era scomposta in un cipiglio nervoso, il tremito delle mani nascosto a stento nelle tasche del giaccone.

Si allontanò dai lui, confusa dalle stilettate di angoscia e senso di tradimento che la schiacciavano, cercando di erigere una barriera psichica come le aveva insegnato a fare Pidge.  
Peccato che in mezzo a tutto quel dolore solido, che la colpiva allo stomaco come un calcio ben assestato, riuscisse a stento a non singhiozzare, figurarsi trovare la concentrazione per svolgere un'azione simile.

La figura dalle spalle larghe di Shiro si frappose tra loro, regalandole un attimo di respiro, la mente momentaneamente ristorata da una fiduciosa calma, intaccata solo ai margini dal senso di possessività e preoccupazione.

“Matt così non fai che peggiorare la situazione, non vedi quanto tu stia distorcendo la percezione di Allura?”

Anche in mezzo al quieto sciabordare delle emozioni del demone riusciva ancora percepire il bruciore corrodente del dolore dello stregone.

Matt fece un respiro profondo, provando a riprendere il controllo su se stesso. Il tremito delle mani diminuì nella presa salda di Shiro, fino a scomparire del tutto.  
Allura sentì la morsa intorno al suo cuore allentarsi, sostituita da vergogna e senso di colpa.  
Si sporse oltre all'uomo che le faceva da scudo, allungando una mano ad accarezzare il volto del ragazzo più basso, raccogliendo con commozione una singola lacrima dalla sua guancia.

“Mi dispiace. Io... è che a volte è così difficile mantenere il controllo”

Shiro strinse la presa intorno alle dita di Matt con comprensione, muovendo i polpastrelli in lenti cerchi rassicuranti sul dorso della sua mano.  
Allura uscì dall'ombra dell'uomo, buttando le braccia intorno al collo magro del ragazzo, stringendolo in un abbraccio dolce e un po' disperato.

“Dispiace anche a me. So che avrei dovuto parlarvene prima, ma così facendo sarebbe stato ancora più difficile per me trovare la forza per incontrare Lotor un'ultima volta; dovevo chiudere con il passato, e dovevo farlo solo con le mie forze”

Matt le passo le dita tra i capelli con affetto, sospirando nel suo collo. “E ti ammiro per questo – allontanò il volto di qualche centimetro da lei, guardandola intensamente negli occhi – ma anche se è una cosa stupida non riesco a non essere geloso di quel succhiasangue. Dio è una cosa così imbarazzante da ammettere!”  
La ragazza rise allegra prima di stampargli un bacio lento e intenso sulle labbra screpolate.

“Sarebbe meno strano se ti dicessi che trovo la cosa davvero carina?”

Matt mugolò in risposta, passandosi la mano libera sul volto arrossato.  
Shiro li sollevò entrambi da terra, stringendoli in un abbraccio avvolgente e goffo, cercando di trasmettergli tutto l'amore che nessuna parola esistente sarebbe stata in grado di comunicare.

“Sono estremamente orgoglioso di entrambi”

 

Allura si lasciò cullare da quelle sensazioni avvolgenti che poteva sentire con così tanta chiarezza anche senza l'intervento del suo potere, allo stesso modo dei sue due ragazzi.


	9. Day Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anche a distanza di anni dall'inizio del loro rapporto, Ezor non riusciva a smettere di meravigliarsi di come la donna forte ed aggressiva che da sempre ammirava fosse capace di tocchi così innocenti e fragili, di parole e gesti così significativi.
> 
> Prompt: Rare Ship

La cicatrice le tagliava il viso dallo zigomo all'occhio sinistro, per poi interrompersi bruscamente a pochi millimetri dalla palpebra; aveva una forma vagamente triangolare, con la punta rivolta verso il basso, la pelle cicatrizzata a spiccare più scura, quasi violacea, sull'incarnato pallido.  
Ezor vi passò sopra i polpastrelli con un tocco piumato, così delicatamente da dare la sensazione a Zethrid di essere sfiorata da una brezza leggera.  
Sotto le dita poteva percepire i contorni irregolari dello sfregio, la consistenza coriacea della pelle plasmata dalle fiamme, che neanche il potere di rigenerazione della sua specie era riuscita a curare.

Ezor sospirò combattuta, mentre l'angoscia e il sollievo le rimescolavano lo stomaco, divisa ancora una volta tra l'attaccamento a quella vita che ormai non le apparteneva più e il desiderio per la morte negata.  
Se chiudeva gli occhi riusciva a ricordare con chiarezza l'odore di cuoio e pelo bruciato, le urla e i latrati disumani, lo shock e la sensazione di impotenza di fronte alla loro casa consumata dal fuoco.  
  
C'erano giorni in cui il rivivere il passato diventava impossibile da sopportare, momenti in cui la paura di aver quasi perso la persona più importante della sua esistenza le prosciugava ogni briciolo di energia. Allora prendeva le sue memorie dolorose e le chiudeva in un qualche angolo sperduto della sua mente, bramando l'oblio, desiderando di poter ricominciare da capo, senza debiti di gratitudine a gravare sulle loro teste come l'ascia di un boia.

Peccato che il cappio intorno al loro collo si facesse ogni giorno più stretto, legandole in maniera indissolubile al loro salvatore e padrone. Al loro _Dio_.

  
Consapevole dei suoi pensieri e del suo stato d'animo vulnerabile, Zethrid le intrappolò gentilmente le dita tra le sue, portandosele alle labbra carnose per depositarvi un minuscolo e dolce bacio . 

“Mi prenderò sempre cura di te, piccola. Non ti preoccupare, riusciremo a cavarcela anche questa volta” 

Anche a distanza di anni dall'inizio del loro rapporto, Ezor non riusciva a smettere di meravigliarsi di come la donna forte ed aggressiva che da sempre ammirava fosse capace di tocchi così innocenti e fragili, di parole e gesti così significativi.  
Un sorriso incerto le rischiarò brevemente i tratti del viso, prima che lo nascondesse al sicuro nell'incavo del collo della compagna, un singhiozzo solitario a scuoterle il petto.

Questa volta non avrebbe corso il rischio di fare avvicinare alcun stregone a Zethrid, perché gli sarebbe saltata alla giugulare ancor prima che potesse pensare di farle del male.  
Questa volta non avrebbe aspettato che il nemico venisse da loro, ma avrebbe agito, tendendogli una trappola.  
L'avrebbe fatta pagare a Keith Kogane. Lo avrebbe schiacciato, sottraendogli ogni singola cosa che avesse mai amato, tanto da farlo implorare perché gli fosse concessa la grazia della morte.

Ma non avrebbe avuto questa fortuna.  
Quella spettava esclusivamente a Lotor.


	10. Day Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ma contrariamente ad ogni sua aspettativa la convivenza aveva funzionato.  
> Anche se c'erano giorni in cui avrebbe preferito che continuassero ad amarsi alla giusta distanza l'uno dall'altro.
> 
> Prompt: Diversità

La prima volta che Shiro realizzò quanto fosse probabile che quella convivenza si concretizzasse davvero, inorridì.  
Era una di quelle cose che istintivamente faceva scattare un allarme rosso dentro di lui, come il Keith bambino che correva con le forbici in mano, o la strana propensione di Matt a scegliere snack contenenti noccioline o arachidi, ingredienti a cui era allergico.  
E non tanto perché non si fidasse dei suoi amici, che se la erano cavata in situazioni ben peggiori, ma perché li conosceva abbastanza da sapere che lo scenario più roseo che si potesse prospettare sarebbe stato l'esplosione della palazzina.  
Ottimisticamente parlando.

E questo la diceva lunga su quanto fosse terrorizzato dalla cosa.

Tanto per cominciare quei quattro avevano ben poco in comune.  
Stregoni e licantropi erano forse la peggior accoppiata di razze che si potesse mai immaginare subito dopo pixie e troll: non solo avevano secoli di sanguinose guerre e scontri alle spalle, ma entrambe le specie subivano gli effetti dell'influsso lunare, il calendario scandito con precisione dalle sue fasi.  
Durante la luna piena la tensione saliva alle stelle. Gli stregoni ricercavano concentrazione e pace per realizzare i loro rituali di purificazione, richiedenti l'uso di innumerevoli erbe ed incensi, con effetti nefasti per l'olfatto potenziato dei licantropi; questi a loro volta cercavano di scaricare in ogni modo le energie in eccesso accumulate durante la trasformazione, portando così il caos in un ambiente che richiedeva il massimo livello di serenità.

Se a queste premesse si sommavano la propensione di Pidge ad infastidire Lance, l'impuntarsi di questo a non voler limitare la sua natura e i suoi istinti di lupo – come dimostravano le innumerevoli scarpe rosicchiate – e il leggero problema di autocontrollo di Keith, il risultato ottenuto poteva essere solamente un'emicrania incombente per il demone, che si ritrovava periodicamente coinvolto da Hunk nei tentativi di ripristinare una qualche forma di pace tra i coinquilini.  
Che fosseper la musica da mettere in auto, che cosa mangiare o per il tempo di occupazione del bagno, sembrava che quei quattro non sarebbero mai riusciti ad essere concordi su niente.

Ma contrariamente ad ogni sua aspettativa la convivenza aveva funzionato.  
Perché c'era un qualcosa che li accomunava in grado di far passare in secondo piano ogni diversità, fastidio o rancore.

L'affetto che li legava.

Quel sentimento che poteva intravedere nell'espressione impacciata di Keith mentre tendeva a Lance la sua cesta della biancheria sporca poco prima del periodo di luna piena, o nel caldo sorriso di Hunk quando si svegliava a notte fonda per preparare intere cisterne di caffè per non lasciare Keith solo con i suoi incubi. O ancora quando Lance passava una serata tra maschere di bellezza, videogiochi e cioccolata calda per distrarre Pidge dai dolori mestruali, o quando la ragazza casualmente passava a prendere Hunk al lavoro perché  _di strada,_ a più di otto isolati da casa.

  
Anche se c'erano giorni in cui avrebbe preferito che continuassero ad amarsi alla giusta distanza l'uno dall'altro.


	11. Day Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> O di quella volta in cui Lance fu così sfortunato da addormentarsi sul divano.
> 
> Prompt: Headcanon

“E fa così ogni volta?”

Pidge guardò con aria divertita il divano, scattando più foto in sequenza con il cellulare. Keith sospirò nella sua direzione, sfilandole gentilmente il dispositivo dalle mani, conscio del dramma che si sarebbe scatenato se Lance lo fosse mai venuto a sapere.

“Praticamente. Solo che invece di ringhiare a volte ulula”

“E quella cosa che fa con le gambe? Amico il mio cuore non può reggere, non è adorabile?”

“Sono gli stessi movimenti che fa Bae Bae quando sogna di inseguire i gatti! Ahahah questa Matt non può non vederla! Ti prego Keith, solo una piccola gif per il bene della scienza?”

 

Lance si svegliò con un sussulto, un ringhio rauco a sfuggirgli tra i denti.  
Si tirò a sedere intontito, gemendo sconsolato nel ritrovarsi i suoi coinquilini radunati intorno, con Keith e Pidge che rotolavano sul tappetto, lottando per un qualcosa di somigliante ad un cellulare, mentre Hunk lo fissava come se fosse un cucciolo adorabile.

“Perché diamine non sono nato sirena?”


End file.
